Rory Gilmore Mein Leben
by rorylorelai
Summary: Rory blickt auf ihr Leben zurück...
1. Default Chapter

**Gilmore Girls FanFiction**

**1. Kapitel Einleitung**

Mein Name ist Rory Gilmore. Eigentlich heiße ich ja Lorelai, aber alle nennen mich Rory. Einerseits, weil es kürzer ist andererseits, weil meine Mum auch Lorelai heißt. Ja es stimmt ich habe den gleichen Namen wie meine Mum. Sie fand es einfach ungerecht, dass nur Jungs nach ihren Vätern benannt werden. So viel zu meinem Namen.

Ich bin jetzt 71 Jahre alt und wenn ich auf mein Leben zurückblicke ist es ein sehr erfülltes und glückliches Leben gewesen. Ich habe eine fantastische Mum, die auch schon immer gleichzeitig meine beste Freundin gewesen ist. Sie ist trotz ihres Alters immer noch die gleiche verrückte Frau geblieben, die sie früher war. Und das ist auch gut so. Meine Mum ist schon stolze 87 Jahre alt und ich bin mir sicher sie wird noch viele Jahre leben. Das liegt zum Großteil an ihrem Ehemann, der sie mit unserem Lebenselixier versorgt, nämlich Kaffee, aber auch an mir. Wir haben eine ganz besondere Beziehung, was vielleicht daran liegt, dass sie mich schon mit 16 Jahren bekommen hat. Damals war es ein Skandal, doch sie hat es allen gezeigt und mich allein großgezogen. Mein Dad wollte meine Mum zwar heiraten, was sie aber abgelehnt hat. Auch wenn ich mir früher immer gewünscht habe dass meine Eltern zusammenkommen, bin ich mir doch ziemlich sicher, dass das nie etwas geworden wäre.

Heute ist mein Dad glücklich mit Sherry verheiratet und hat eine großartige Tochter auf die er auch unheimlich stolz ist. Sie ist dementsprechend meine Halbschwester. Sie ist die 1. Schwester, die ich bekommen habe. Neben ihr hab ich nämlich noch 3 andere Halbgeschwister. Diese drei stammen aus der ehe von meiner Mum und Luke, ihrem Ehemann. Ich versteh mich super mit all meinen Geschwistern.

Ich hatte auch ein paar ganz großartige und wundervolle Großeltern, die mir viel gegeben und beigebracht haben. Auch wenn ich nicht immer mit ihnen einer Meinung war, so wäre ich heute nicht die Frau, die ich heute bin, hätte ich sie nicht gekannt. Meine anderen Großeltern hab ich nur einmal getroffen. Dieses eine Treffen hat mir aber auch gereicht. Sie haben meiner Mum nie verziehen, dass sie mich bekommen hat. Sie waren der Meinung, dass sie und ich das leben ihres Sohnes zerstört haben. Ich war auch nie eifersüchtig auf Gigi, die 2. Tochter von Christopher meines Dads, weil sie so eine tolle Beziehung zu unseren Großeltern hatte.

Jetzt komm ich zu dem besten was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist: und das ist mein wunderbarer Mann. Wir feiern dieses Jahr unseren 50. Hochzeitstag. Ich bin so unendlich glücklich mit ihm. Zu diesem Glück gehören auch unsere 4 Kinder, unsere 5 Enkelkinder und auch schon unsere 2 Urenkel. Der Stolz, den ich für meine Familie empfinde kann ich gar nicht in Worte fassen.

Mein Leben ist vielleicht nicht so verlaufen, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hätte, aber es ist so wie es bis jetzt verlaufen ist einfach perfekt. Ich hatte Höhen und Tiefen in meinem Leben, die ich alle mit Hilfe meiner Familie gut überstanden habe.

Bis vor einem Jahr habe ich noch vollbeschäftigt als Chefredakteurin gearbeitet, doch jetzt hat meine älteste Enkeltochter diese Stelle übernommen. Da ich aber, zum Leid meines Mannes, nicht ganz auf meine geliebte Arbeit verzichten kann, schreibe ich immer noch einige Artikel für die Zeitung. Doch ich habe, ohne das Wissen meines Mannes, beschlossen dieses Jahr meine letzten Artikel zu schreiben. Dies hier ist die Einleitung für eine Artikelserie über mein leben. Ich werde in den nächsten Ausgaben des Magazines bedeutungsvolle abschnitte meines Lebens veröffentlichen. Dies stellt das Hochzeitsgeschenk für meinem Mann dar. Ich widme diese Artikel nicht nur meinem Mann, sondern auch meiner Mum, Luke, meinem Dad, Sherry, meinen Geschwistern, meinen Kindern, Enkeln, Urenkeln, meinen Freunden und auch meinen Großeltern.

Ich schreibe diese Artikel auch für mich selbst. Ich mache mir so noch mal bewusst wie wunderbar mein Leben bis jetzt verlaufen ist.

Der 1. Artikel beginnt in meinem 18. Lebensjahr...

**2. Kapitel: Veränderungen, liebe und ein Kennenlernen mit unerwartetem Ausgang**

Es beginnt alles in meinem 18. Lebensjahr. In diesem Jahr hat sich so vieles in meinem leben verändert. Die Veränderungen waren auf den ersten Blick nicht immer positiv, sind es dann aber doch gewesen. Zuerst einmal war ich im letzten Jahr auf der privatschale Chilton und musste mich für eine Universität entscheiden. Ich hatte zusagen von Harvard, Princton und Yale. Und obwohl ich seit ich mich erinnern kann nach Harvard wollte, habe ich mich mit Paris zusammen für Yale entschieden. Ja richtig gehört mit Paris. Die, die meine Lebensgeschichte kennen, wissen dass das mit Paris was besonderes ist. Paris hat mir vom 1. Augenblick das leben in Chilton schwer gemacht. Doch im Laufe der Jahre, die wir da verbracht haben sind wir sehr gute Freundinnen geworden. Ich wusste gleich von Beginn an, dass sie unter ihrer harten schale einen weichen Kern hat. Sie ist, obwohl man es kaum glauben kann ein sehr gefühlvoller Mensch, der früher einfach zu oft verletzt worden ist. Doch heute ist sie ein Mensch der seine Gefühle sehr gerne offen zeigt. Die Freundschaft mit Paris hat mir gezeigt, dass ich wirklich Glück hab mit meinen Freunden und meiner Familie. Sie hat mir sehr viel gegeben und es war selbstverständlich für uns, dass wir zusammen auf die uni gehen werden. Also fertigten wir eine pro und contra Liste an, ich fand heraus dass Paris das auch immer machte, und entschieden uns schließlich für Yale. Damit machte ich einfach alle glücklich, angefangen bei meinen Großeltern bis hin zu meinen Freunden und natürlich auch mich selber.

Die nächste Veränderung betrifft meine Mum, meinen Dad, Luke und Sherry. Meine Mum und mein Dad sind ja nach meiner Geburt nicht mehr zusammen gewesen. Beide hatten seitdem keine feste Beziehung, die lange gehalten hat. Mum stand zwar mal kurz vor einer Hochzeit, aber die hat sie in letzter Sekunde abgesagt. Sie dachten, dass sie sich gegenseitig lieben würden. Doch trotzdem hat es zwischen den beiden nie geklappt. Ich bin froh darüber und wusste auch, dass das nie klappen wird. Mir war klar, dass Luke schon lange was für meine Mum empfunden, aber ich wusste nie warum er ihr nie seine liebe gestanden hatte. Heute weiß ich es, er hat einfach gedacht, dass sie nur mit meinem Dad zusammen sein wollte. In diesem Jahr hat mein Dad endlich gemerkt, dass er sich die Gefühle für Lorelai nur eingeredet hat. Er hat uns alle überrascht, als er Mum und mir Sherry, seine verlobte vorstellte und auch gleichzeitig verkündete, dass sie ein gemeinsames Baby erwarten. Ich bin gleich aufgesprungen und meinem Dad und auch Sherry um den Hals gefallen. Ich war so aufgeregt, mein Dad würde heiraten und ich würde bald große Schwester werden. Mir fiel dabei gar nicht auf, dass meine Mum in der zeit weggegangen war. Als ich sie nach einiger zeit draußen sitzend und weinend gefunden hatte, wusste ich, dass ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich ihre Gefühle auch nur eingeredet hatte. Ich ging zu ihr und nahm sie in dem arm. Doch plötzlich sprang sie auf und sagte ihr ist etwas klar geworden und sie müsste mal weg und komme in ungefähr einer stunde wieder. Da fing ich an zu lächeln und wusste, dass sie zu Luke gehen würde um ihm ihre liebe zu gestehen. Ich wusste auch, dass sie nicht in einer stunde wiederkommen würde. Und ich hatte recht, mum kam erst am nächsten morgen und erzählte mir freudestrahlend von der wundervollen Nacht mit Luke. jetzt aber nicht das was ihr denkt, sondern sie haben die ganze nacht über ihre Gefühle und ihre Beziehung geredet und sind schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie für immer zusammen gehören. ich hab mich richtig für meine mum gefreut, als sie mir das erzählte. sie sah seit langem mal wieder richtig glücklich au. und das funkeln in ihren Augen, was sie seit dem tag hat, hat sie auch nie wieder verloren. Als mein Dad das mit Mum und Luke erfuhr freute er sich sehr für sie und auch Sherry gratulierte ihr. mein dad und Sherry fuhren an dem morgen wieder zurück nach Boston um mit ihrer Hochzeitsplanung zu beginnen. Bereits einen Monat später fand auch schon die Hochzeit von Dad und Sherry satt. Es war eine großartige und tränenreiche Hochzeit. Ich hab mich so für und mit meinem Dad und Sherry gefreut. Doch das tollste auf der Hochzeit war als Luke meiner Mum einen wunderschön romantischen Heiratsantrag machte. eine Person war von dem ganzen nicht so begeistert und das war meine Grandma. sie wollte immer, dass ihre Tochter christopher heiratet. aber sie hat nach einiger zeit doch eingesehen, dass christopher mit Sherry und lorelai mit Luke glücklich ist. Mum und Lukes hochzeit folgte erst paar Monate später, nachdem erstmal die nächste Veränderung in mein leben trat.

und das war ein neuer Einwohner in Stars Hollow: Jess Mariano. Jass ist der Neffe von Luke. seine Schwester Liz hat ihn von New York nach Stars Hollow geschickt weil sie mit ihm überfordert war. Nagut Luke war am anfang auch total überfordert, aber er hat es wunderbar hingekriegt, mit ein bisschen Hilfe von meiner Mum. Jess war der Badboy von Stars Hollow wie er früher von allen immer genannt wurde, und wie er sogar heute noch genannt wird, doch das stört ihn nicht. Denn es stimmte er war ein Badboy. er machte keine Hausaufgaben wenn er überhaupt mal zur schule ging, er prügelte sich, er war zu allen meistens ziemlich unfreundlich und lief immer mit einem mürrischen Gesicht durch die Gegend. Ok das hört sich jetzt nicht nach einem typischen Badboy an aber hier in Stars Hollow wurde so einer nun mal schon Badboy genannt. Mein 1. Zusammentreffen mit Jess aber verlief großartig. Ich traf ihn an seinem 3. Tag in der Buchhandlung. Er las gerade „Wem die Stunde schlägt" von Hemingway. Ich fragte ihn ob er es verstehen würde und er meinte ja klar. Für ihn zählte Hemingway zu seinen Lieblingsautoren, was ich aber immer noch nicht verstehen kann. Wir sassen noch über 5 Stunden in der Buchhandlung und unterhielten uns über alle möglichen Bücher und Autoren, von Jane Austens Emma bis zu Leo Tolstoys Anna Karenina. Ich war von anfang an von ihm begeistert. Ich kannte bis dahin niemanden der genau so viel liest wie ich. Ich war so vertieft und begeistert von unserem Gespräch, dass ich sogar das Treffen mit Dean vergessen hatte. Dean war mein damaliger und auch 1. fester Freund. Als mir das einfiel blieb mir fast das Herz stehen. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben wie ich das vergessen konnte. Wie ich das Treffen mit meinem Freund, den ich liebe, vergessen konnte und dafür mit dem Neuen zusammen war. Ich lief auf der stelle nach hause aber nicht ohne Jess zu sagen dass wir uns bald wiedersehen. Als ich zu Hause ankam wählte ich ganz durcheinander Deans Nummer und wartete, dass er ranging. Kaum nahm er ab fing ich an mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen und sagte dass ich unser Treffen ganz vergessen hatte, weil ich so viel für die Schule machen musste. Dean glaubte mir. Er glaubte mir sowieso immer. Nicht dass ich schon ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil ich das Treffen vergessen, nein jetzt hatte ich auch noch eins weil ich ihn angelogen hatte. Ich wusste nicht warum ich ihn angelogen hatte. Ich hätte ihm doch sagen können dass ich in der Buchhandlung war und mich da über 5 Stunden mit Jess unterhalten habe. Oder hätte ich ihm das wirklich sagen können? Aber es ist doch nichts passiert. Ich war total durcheinander. Im nachhinein wusste ich, dass doch etwas passiert war.

Als meine Mum an dem Abend nach Hause kam sass ich immer noch ganz durcheinander einfach nur auf meinem Bett und starrte die Wand an. Sie sah sofort, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmte. Ich war schon die ganze Zeit am überlegen, ob ich das meiner Mum erzählen sollte. ich kam zu dem Schluss das es besser wäre wenn ich es tun würde, denn ich war mir sicher sie würde mir alles erklären können. Mir erklären können warum ich mit einem Fremden den Tag verbracht habe als mit Dean und ihn deswegen auch noch angelogen hatte. Doch ihre Erklärung gefiel mir gar nicht. Sie sagte, dass ich mich wohl auf den 1. Blick in Jess verguckt hätte. Ich erklärte sie daraufhin für verrückt und wollte mich auf den weg ins Wohnzimmer machen bis sie mir hinterher rief, dass einfach alles dafür spreche. Ich blieb um zu erfahren was sie auf diese blödsinnige Idee gebracht hat. Sie zählte die Anzeichen auf: ich verbrachte über 5 Stunden mit einem Fremden, vergass dabei das Treffen mit Dean, hatte das Gefühl dass ich Dean nicht die Wahrheit sagen konnte und log ihn an und das wichtigste ich schwärmte unbewusst von Jess während ich meiner Mum von dem Treffen erzählt hatte. Das alles traf mich wie ein Schlag. Mir wurde klar das Mum recht haben musste, doch so richtig akzeptieren wollte ich es noch nicht. Schließlich war ich mit Dean 2 Jahre zusammen und ich hatte auch noch Gefühle für ihn, aber nicht diese wunderbaren Gefühle die ich, seit ich Jess das erste mal in der Buchhandlung mit dem Hemingway in der Hand gesehen habe, für ihn empfinde. Es traf mich einfach vollkommen unerwartet. Ich sah ihn, sagte „Hi", er drehte sich um und ich versank sofort in seinen wundervollen dunklen braunen Augen. Da wusste ich, dass es liebe auf den 1. Blick gibt und ich sie erfahren habe. In dem Augenblick habe ich mich unsterblich in Jess Mariano verliebt. Aber es hat dann noch 3 Monate gedauert bis ich mit ihm zusammen gekommen bin.

So das ist ein Teil meines 18. Lebensjahr mit Veränderungen, ganz viel Liebe und mein Kennenlernen mit Jess Mariano. Der nächste Artikel erzählt unter anderem mein Zusammenkommen mit Jess.

**3. Kapitel Es nimmt endlich seinen Anfang...**

Es geht weiter mit Jess...  
Das Kennenlernen mit Jess fand zwei Monate nach Dads Hochzeit und somit auch zwei Monate nach Mums Verlobung statt. Luke ist kurz nach seiner Verlobung mit meiner Mum, zu uns gezogen. Natürlich ist Jess dann auch bei uns eingezogen. Das gab ziemlichen Stress.

Mum wusste von meinen Gefühlen gegenüber Jess und war natürlich besorgt was passieren könnte, wenn er bei uns wohnte. Sie hat versucht Luke das mit dem Zusammenziehen auszureden. Sie wollte ihn mit so wirklich dämlichen Ausreden abspeisen wie zb, dass er sich dann nicht mehr richtig um sein Restaurant kümmern könnte. Luke durchschaute das und fragte nach dem wirklichen Grund.  
Doch Mum konnte ihm den nicht nennen. Erstens, weil ich sie darum gebeten hatte nichts zu sagen und zweitens weil sie befürchtete, dass Luke Jess wegschicken würde, wenn er es zu dem Zeitpunkt erfahren hätte. Und das hätte mir sicherlich das Herz gebrochen, weshalb sie es verhindern wollte, dass es soweit kommen kann.  
Naja Mum und ich wussten zwar nicht, dass Jess das gleiche für mich empfand wie ich für ihn, aber schon die Vorstellung hätte Luke so verschreckt, dass er keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen hätte ihn wegzuschicken bevor Jess überhaupt dazu kommen könnte mich zu verletzen.

Schließlich zogen die beiden bei uns ein. Dazu musste Luke erstmal einiges umbauen. Da unten kein Zimmer mehr für Jess frei war, wurde mein Zimmer das Schlafzimmer von Mum und Luke. Ich zog in das alte Zimmer meiner Mum und Jess in das ungenutzte Zimmer direkt neben meinem.

Also ich war natürlich glücklich, dass er jetzt bei uns wohnte doch war immer noch verwirrt. Ich wusste ja nicht was er nach unserem 1. Treffen dachte und was er von mir hielt. Er ließ sich überhaupt nichts anmerken. Noch nicht einmal meine Mum konnte irgendwelche Anzeichen dafür erkennen, dass er das gleiche für mich empfand. Aber nicht nur das machte Mum und mir Schwierigkeiten, denn ich war ja immer noch mit Dean zusammen.  
Er sah in Jess überhaupt keinen Rivalen. Er dachte einfach, dass ich mich sowieso nie in so einen verlieben würde, aber genau das ist ja passiert.  
Eine Woche nach dem Einzug der Beiden unterhielten Mum und ich uns darüber wie es weiter gehen sollte. Jess und ich verhielten uns in der Woche ganz normal, wir unterhielten uns über belanglose Themen und kümmerten uns ziemlich wenig um einander. Doch ich schien irgendwie zu spüren, dass er auch ein bisschen Gefühle für mich hat. Naja Mum ich ich kamen zu dem Schluss, dass ich so schnell wie möglich mit Dean Schluss machen und mehr auf Jess zugehen sollte. Das war jedoch einfacher gesagt als getan. Ich sah aber ein, dass das, das einzige war was mich glücklich machen würde.

Die nächsten 3 Tage verbrachte ich so gut wie nur in meinem Zimmer um mir zu überlegen, wie ich am Besten mit Dean Schluss machen könnte. Mum wollte mir zwar helfen aber ich fand das sollte ich alleine machen.

Am 4. tag machte ich mich dann entschlossen auf den weg zu Dean. Kaum war ich in seinem Zimmer fragte er was los sei, denn ich war ziemlich nervös und hatte eine riesengroße Angst, weil ich ihn ja nicht verletzen wollte. Aber es musste sein. Er kam auf mich zu, nahm mich in den arm und wir setzen uns auf sein Bett. Er sah mir in die Augen und wartete darauf, dass ich es ihm erzählen würde.  
Dann ganz plötzlich sagte ich: „Dean, ich mach Schluss, es tut mir wirklich furchtbar leid, aber ich hab mich in jemand anderen verliebt. meine Gefühle für dich sind zwar noch da, aber sie sind nur noch freundschaftlich. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir".  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck in diesem Moment werde ich nie vergessen. Ich hab ihm das Herz gebrochen für den Mann den ich über alles liebe, aber nicht einmal weiß, ob er mich genauso liebt. Es tat mir sehr weh ihn so verletzt zu sehen. Als er endlich darauf reagierte, probierte er gefasst zu wirken, aber es gelang ihm nun wirklich nicht.  
Er meinte ganz einfühlsam, dass es ok wäre und man gegen seine Gefühle nun mal nichts machen könnte. Er war so lieb. So war er immer. Er wollte nur, dass ich glücklich bin. Ich dankte ihm für sein Verständnis und sagte ihm noch mal wie leid es mir tue, dann ging ich.

Als ich wieder zu hause war konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich hab mir die ganze Zeit das weinen unterdrückt, aber jetzt wollten meine Tränen einfach nur fließen. Es tat gut so richtig zu weinen. Es schmerzte mich immer noch Dean so sehr verletzt zu haben, aber ich wusste ,dass es nicht anders ging. Ich weinte und weinte. Ich weiß nicht wie lange, ich weiß nur nach einiger Zeit kam Jess in mein Zimmer.  
Er sah ganz erschreckt und besorgt aus. Es war eigentlich das Erste Mal, dass ich richtig Gefühle in seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte. Es tat gut ihn zu sehen, aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihm das was passiert war, erzählen sollte. Er fragte was denn passiert sei. Doch da fing ich noch lauter an zu schluchzen. Ich wollte, dass er mich einfach nur in dem Arm nimmt.   
Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Freudenhüpfer, als er das dann auch tat. Ich konnte mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass er so was machen würde, aber er tat es. Da musste ich augenblicklich lächeln.  
Nachdem wir eine weile so da sassen fing ich an zu erzählen. Ich erzählte von der Trennung von Dean und von meinen Gefühlen gegenüber einem anderen und, dass ich nicht wüsste, ob meine Gefühle von demjenigen erwidert würden. Jess sass währenddessen nur bei mir, hielt mich im Arm und hörte mir zu. Irgendwie fiel mir eine kleine Veränderung in seinem Gesichtsausdruck auf, als ich ihm das erzählte. Er sah irgendwie glücklich aus.  
Ich dachte jetzt würde er fragen wer derjenige war in den ich mich verliebt hatte, aber das tat er nicht. Ich wusste nicht warum, doch ich wusste, dass er gemerkt hat, dass ich ihn meinte und auch das er für mich das gleiche empfindet. Ich fand erst eine Woche später heraus warum er nichts gesagt hatte.  
Als schließlich meine Mum nach Hause kam, erzählte ich ihr alles. Sie freute sich total für mich und war auch der Meinung, dass Jess was für mich empfindet.  
Am gleichen Abend erfuhr Luke von Mum alles über meine Gefühle gegenüber Jess und auch unsere Vermutung, dass er das gleiche tut. Er wollte natürlich sofort ein ernstes „Vater-Sohn" Gespräch führen aber Mum hielt ihn davon ab. Sie meinte, dass sich das alles erstmal ganz von alleine entwickeln sollte, bevor er so ein Gespräch mit Jess führen sollte und sie natürlich auch mit mir.

Eineinhalb Wochen danach fand mein 18. Geburtstag statt. Wir waren zuerst bei meinen Großeltern zu einer kleinen Party nur für mich. Es waren nur wenige Leute da. Das passte meiner Grandma zwar nicht ganz, aber sie respektierte meinen Wunsch, dass ich diesen besonderen Tag nur mit den wichtigsten Leuten feiern wollte. Neben meiner Mum waren Luke und Jess, Dad und Sherry, Sookie, Jackson und Davey, Lane und Dave und Paris und Jamie da.  
Obwohl Mum und Luke schon einige zeit verlobt sind war das, das Erste richtige Treffen zwischen Luke und meinen Großeltern.  
Sie hatten Luke nur mal kurz auf Dads Hochzeit kennen gelernt. Mum hatte Grandma gebeten ihr den Zeitpunkt zu überlassen wann sie ihnen Luke vorstellen wollte und sie ihn besser kennen lernen sollten. Sie wählte bewusst meinen Geburtstag, weil sie wusste, dass Grandma mir den Tag nicht mit einem sinnlosen Streit zerstören würde. doch dazu wäre es auch so gar nicht gekommen.  
Grandma und Grandpa unterhielten sich nacheinander sehr gut mit Luke und waren begeistert von ihm. Meine Grandma hat auch gemerkt wie verträumt ihre Tochter Luke den ganzen Abend lang angesehen hat. Auch mir war das nicht entgangen und ich freute mich total für meine Mum. Dabei hoffte ich aber auch, dass ich mit Jess mal so glücklich werden würde.  
An diesem Abend lernten meine Großeltern auch Jess zum Ersten Mal kennen. Ich dachte wirklich, dass das ein Reinfall wird, aber er hat sich wirklich sehr gut benommen. Ich dachte mir, dass er sich nur meinetwegen so benahm. Später erfuhr ich, dass ich damit richtig lag. Meine Großeltern waren auch von Jess sehr begeistert. „Was für ein freundlicher und zuvorkommender junger Mann" sagten beide am Ende des wundervollen Abends zu Luke.  
Als Luke das hörte konnte man richtig erkennen wie stolz er, trotz der vielen Probleme des Anfangs, auf Jess war.  
Es war schon ziemlich spät, als wir uns auf den Weg zurück von Hartford nach Stars Hollow machten. Ich bedankte mich bei meinen Großeltern für die tolle Feier und freute mich auf die Fortsetzung zu Hause, denn ich war mir sicher, dass meine Mum noch etwas für mich organisiert hatte.  
Doch so war es nicht. Als wir zu Hause ankamen meinte meine Mum, dass sie sehr müde sei und jetzt zu Bett gehen würde. Luke stimmte ihr zu und folgte ihr. Also ging ich auch in mein Zimmer, aber ich war ziemlich enttäuscht. Jedoch bekam ich dann die größte und beste Überraschung des Abends.Ich wollte mich gerade auf den Weg ins Bad machen, als es an meiner Tür klopfte. Ich wunderte mich, denn wer sollte jetzt noch bei mir anklopfen. In mir flackerte ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer auf, dass es Jess sein könnte.Und tatsächlich, als ich öffnete stand Jess vor der Tür und sagte, dass er noch eine ganz besondere Überraschung für mich hätte. Er hatte immer noch seinen Anzug an und er sah darin wirklich umwerfend aus. Hätte ich mich vorher nicht schon in ihn verliebt, spätestens dann hätte ich es getan. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es gemerkt hat, aber in dem Moment führte mein Herz Freudentänze auf. Er hat es sicherlich bemerkt, denn ich fing auch an äußerlich richtig zu strahlen.Er verband mir die Augen, zog mir meine Jacke und Schuhe wieder an und führte mich nach draußen. Ich war total aufgeregt und gespannt was wohl die Überraschung ist. Er wollte es mir einfach nicht sagen. Ich konnte mich auch überhaupt nicht orientieren, obwohl ich in Stars Hollow aufgewachsen bin.Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er mir sagte, dass wir da seien und ich hier stehen bleiben sollte. Ich hörte wie er sich einige Schritte von mir entfernte und dann stehen blieb. Jetzt durfte ich das Tuch von meinen Augen nehmen. Als ich die Augen öffnete, kam ich mir wie in einem wunderschönen Traum vor wo man gar nicht mehr aufwachen will. Aber es war kein Traum. Es war Wirklichkeit. Jess Mariano, den jeder in Stars Hollow für rebellisch und auf keinen Fall für romantisch hielt, der bereitete mir so eine schöne Überraschung. Ich stand auf der Brücke am See, dem wohl schönsten Ort in Stars Hollow, in einem Meer von roten und weißen Kerzen. Dazwischen lagen überall Sonnenblumen, meine Lieblingsblumen. In der Mitte der Brücke lag eine Decke ausgebreitet und darauf standen zwei Teller mit Kirschkuchen, meinem Lieblingskuchen, zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Champagner.Jess kam auf mich zu, führte mich zur Decke und deutete auf meinen Platz. Wir setzten uns und Jess fing an zu reden. Ich weiß noch genau was er sagte:...„Rory, ich möchte, dass du mir jetzt nur zuhörst. Du sollst nichts dazwischen sagen und auch danach brauchst du nichts zu erwidern. Also ich weiß gar nicht wie ich anfangen soll. Ich hab es lange geprobt und konnte es auch perfekt, aber jetzt wo ich dich sehe kommt mir das alles so blöd vor. Das was ich dir sagen wollte, würde nicht im geringsten das ausdrücken was ich für dich fühle. Aber ich werde es jetzt probieren.Unser erstes Treffen hat mein Leben verändert. Als du in die Buchhandlung kamst und fragtest, ob ich Hemingway verstehen würde, geschah etwas in mir. Während wir uns über 5 Stunden über alle möglichen Bücher unterhielten, sah ich fast die ganze Zeit lang in deine wunderschönen leuchtend blauen Augen. Natürlich ganz unauffällig und du hast es ja auch nicht gemerkt so vertieft wie du in die Bücher warst.Rory, ich hab mich an unserem ersten Treffen auf den 1. Blick in dich verliebt. Ich hab vorher nicht an Liebe auf den 1. Blick geglaubt, aber jetzt tue ich es. Seit diesem Tag hab ich pausenlos an dich gedacht und mir so sehr gewünscht, dass ich mit dir zusammen wäre. Doch du hattest Dean und ich war mir sicher, dass du ihn liebst und nichts für mich empfindest.Aber als du mir vor einiger Zeit erzählt hast, dass du mit Dean wegen einem anderen Schluss gemacht hast, wusste ich, dass du mich auch liebst. Du hast wegen mir mit deinem Freund Schluss gemacht. In dem Moment war ich so unendlich glücklich. Ich dachte nie würde jemand mich so lieben und so etwas wegen mir machen, aber du hast es getan. Ich kann es immer noch nicht richtig glauben. Glauben, dass so ein bezauberndes Mädchen sich in mich verlieben würde. Ich weiß, dass ich vieles ändern muss, aber für dich würde ich es tun. Ich weiß, dass du das einzige Mädchen bist was ich je so lieben werde und, dass nur du allein mich so glücklich machen könntest.Ich wollte dir heute Abend einfach nur zeigen und sagen wie sehr ich dich liebe und auch immer lieben werde egal ob du genauso empfindest oder nicht.Du brauchst dir um deine Mum und Luke keine Gedanken machen. Ich weiß, dass deine Mum nicht von mir begeistert war, denn ich hab ja auch viel Mist gebaut und auch Luke dachte ich würde dich nur verletzen, aber ich habe sie heute überzeugt.Deine Mum und Luke wollten eigentlich heute noch eine Party für dich veranstalten, ich habe sie aber gebeten den Abend mir zu überlassen. Ich habe ihnen erklärt wie sehr ich dich liebe und brauche. Ich habe ihnen alles genau erklärt, damit sie auch auf keine falschen Ideen kommen was ich mit dir vorhatte. Deine Mum war sofort begeistert davon. Nur Luke war etwas skeptisch, was ich ja auch verstehen kann. Doch Lorelai konnte ihn überzeugen.Du brauchst jetzt nichts zu sagen, ich möchte nur noch Eins wiederholen: Ich liebe dich Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!"Während er mir das alles erzählte hielt ich es vor Glück und Freude kaum aus. Ich konnte es kaum glauben, dass er tatsächlich das Gleiche für mich empfand wie ich für ihn. Meine Tränen liefen schon seit er angefangen hatte zu erzählen.Das was ich in diesem Moment gefühlt habe kann ich gar nicht beschreiben. Jeder der solch eine Liebe einmal gefühlt hat oder noch fühlt so wie ich, weiß was ich meine. Es ist einfach unglaublich.Wir sassen noch bis zum Sonnenaufgang da. Wir haben den Kuchen gegessen und dann ging ich auf ihn zu, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn bis ans Ende der Brücke. Dort setzten wir uns und ich sagte ihm wie sehr ich ihn liebte. Ich erzählte ihm einfach alles was ich gefühlt habe von unserem 1. Treffen bis hin zu diesem Augenblick. Wir sahen uns dabei die ganze Zeit tief in die Augen. Er merkte, dass ich fror und legte seinen Arm um mich und zog mich näher an sich heran. Ich genoss seine Nähe und kam mir vor wie in einem Traum. Ich lag in den Armen der Liebe meines Lebens. Ich wünschte mir, dass dieser Moment nie vergehen würde. Dann geschah es wovon ich schon seit unserer 1. Begegnung geträumt habe.Während wir uns so ansahen kamen wir uns immer näher. Unsere Gesichter trennten nur noch wenige cm. Schließlich berührten sich unsere Gesichter. Wir neigten beide gleichzeitig unsere Köpfe. Dann trafen sich unsere Lippen. Jess nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und meine wanderten durch seine Haare. Das war unser 1. Kuss. Ein schüchterner und doch leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Die Zeit schien in diesem Augenblick still zu stehen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir so da sassen und uns küssten. Ich weiß nur es war einfach unglaublich und wunderschön.Hier endet mein Artikel. Man soll ja schließlich aufhören wenn es am schönsten ist.Das war mein Zusammenkommen mit Jess. Einfach wundervoll, oder? Und der nächste Artikel wird nicht weniger romantisch, allerdings hat er auch einige Tiefen, denn keine Beziehung kann ohne Probleme bestehen.

**4. Kapitel Lorelais Traumhochzeit **

Es geht 2 Monate nach diesem tag weiter. Die Hochzeit von meiner Mum und Luke stand nun kurz bevor. Meine Mum und ich haben die Hochzeit ganz nach ihren Vorstellungen geplant und ausgerichtet. Luke haben wir dabei nicht mit einbezogen. Einmal aus dem Grund, weil er bestimmt nicht mit Mums Vorstellungen zurecht kommen würde und auch, weil er wollte, dass Mum das alleine machte. So hat er sich die Hochzeit eben selber zuzuschreiben.

Er wusste nicht das kleinste Detail wie Mum sich ihre Hochzeit vorstellte. Meine Mum ist eine verrückte Frau und dementsprechend sah auch ihre Hochzeit dann aus.

Mum wollte eine große Feier, mit allen Freunden, mit der gesamten Familie und allen Einwohnern Stars Hollows. Und so wurde es auch gemacht.

Als ihr großer Tag da war, flippte sie erstmal vollkommen aus. Sie war total nervös und hysterisch. Ihre Panik, dass etwas schief gehen könnte oder sogar, dass Luke sie sitzen lassen könnte machte sie wahnsinnig.

Keiner konnte sie beruhigen, weder ich noch Sookie, ihre beste Freundin. Es war zum verzweifeln. Schließlich hatte ich eine Idee wer sie vielleicht beruhigen konnte. Ich rief Grandma an und sagte sie müsse jetzt schon kommen, weil Mum mit den nerven total am ende wäre.

Sie machte sich sofort auf den Weg und traf kurze Zeit später auch bei uns zu Hause ein. Ich schickte sie auch gleich zu Mum. Als Grandma in Mums Zimmer trat, erblickte sie ein kleines Häufchen elend. Mum saß vollkommen fertig auf ihrem Bett und weinte vor sich hin. Dieser Anblick versetzte mir einen stich. Und ich sah in Grandmas Augen, dass es ihr genauso ging.

Ja trotz allem hat Grandma ihre Tochter über alles geliebt. Sie konnte es nie richtig zeigen, aber nach diesem Tag war die Beziehung von Grandma und Mum nie wieder wie vorher.

Ich ließ Mum und Grandma alleine und sie saßen 3 Stunden zusammen. Nach dieser Zeit kam eine vollkommen glückliche Lorelai aus ihrem Zimmer. Ich wusste nicht was Grandma ihr erzählt hat, aber es hat gewirkt. Ich weiß es auch bis heute nicht. Mum wollte es nie erzählen. Sie meinte das war so ein einzigartiger Augenblick zwischen ihr und ihrer Mutter, den sie gerne nur für sich hätte. Ich akzeptierte das. Ich freute mich auch riesig für Mum. Sie hat sich immer eine gute Beziehung zu ihrer Mum gewünscht auch wenn sie das nie zugegeben hat. Aber ich wusste es. Da wurde mir auch bewusst wie viel Glück ich mit meiner Mum hab.

Luke blieb im Verhältnis zu Mum ziemlich ruhig. Doch auch ihm merkte man an wie nervös er war. Jackson, Sookies Ehemann, und Christopher sprachen ihm mut bei. Das half ihm sehr, denn sonst wäre selbst Luke wohl fast so ausgetickt wie meine Mum.

Dann war es soweit. Die Trauung stand kurz bevor. Sie fand auf dem großen Festplatz in Stars Hollow statt. Es war alles wunderschön geschmückt. Natürlich in den Farben pink und rosa. Dazwischen standen überall Sträuße mir ihren Lieblingsblumen: gelbe Margariten. Im großen und ganzen war alles sehr kitschig und verrückt. Genauso wie meine Mum eben auch ist. Selbst Hello Kitty fehlte in der Dekoration nicht. Luke war zwar etwas geschockt aber ihm gefiel es doch recht gut, denn es passte einfach zu seiner über alles geliebten Lorelai.

Luke wartete in dem Pavillon auf meine Mum. Neben ihm standen Jess und Christopher als seine Trauzeugen. Als Mum kam, wurde es ganz still und alle blickten meine bezaubernde und glücklich strahlende Mum an. Es war einfach traumhaft.

Richard, ihr Dad, geleitete sie zu Luke. Hinter ihnen kamen Sookie und Sherry als Mums Brautjungfern. Granpa gab seine Tochter schließlich in die Hände von Luke. Dabei sagte er zu Lorelai „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich".

Da fingen Mums Augen noch mehr an zu leuchten. Und auch Lukes Augen haben in dem Moment als Grandpa Lorelais Hand in seine gelegt hat, ein Strahlen bekommen, was bis heute nicht erloschen ist.

Es war eine sehr schöne Zeremonie. Alle haben sich wahnsinnig für Mum gefreut. Fast keiner saß mehr ohne Tränen in den Augen da. Es war einfach so rührend.

Die Feier nach der Zeremonie übertraf dann alle bisherigen Feste in Stars Hollow und ist auch bis heute nicht übertroffen.

Doch leider verlief nicht alles so gut. Ich war ja nun schon seit 2 Monaten mit Jess zusammen und an dem Tag hatten wir unseren ersten Streit.

Aber vielleicht sollte ich erstmal erzählen wie Jess' so im allgemeinen war. Also Jess war früher sehr verschlossen. Ihm war einfach alles egal. Er ließ sich von niemanden was sagen, weder von seiner Mum, Luke, Lorelai noch von seinen Lehrern.

Sein Verhalten hat mich immer fasziniert, aber auch verwirrt. Ich wusste nie was er dachte. Bis zu dem Moment an meinem Geburtstag auf der Brücke dachte ich auch er kann seine Gefühle nicht zeigen. Aber da bewies er mir auf die schönste Art und Weise das Gegenteil.

Leider war das auch so ziemlich das einzige Mal, dass er Gefühle zeigte. Selbst mir gegenüber hielt er seine Gefühle meistens zurück. Ich kam überhaupt nicht an ihn ran.

Ich fand auch keine Gründe dafür. Wenn ich ihn darauf ansprach wich er mir nur aus und lenkte vom Thema ab. Es endete dann immer damit, dass wir wild rumknutschend irgendwo landeten. Nicht das ich was dagegen hatte, aber ich wollte doch so gerne wissen was in ihm vorging.

Ich war total verzweifelt. Ich fragte mich „Wie kann man nur so verschlossen sein". An dem Tag wurde es mir dann zuviel, denn ich konnte sehen, dass sogar ihn die Hochzeit ein bisschen gerührt hat. Doch er es natürlich nicht zeigen wollte.

Während wir mal wieder auf der Tanzfläche standen, es war bestimmt schon unser 8. gemeinsamer Tanz, fragte ich ihn wieder ob irgendwas mit ihm los sei. Er wich natürlich wieder aus und probierte mich zu küssen. Doch diesmal blieb ich hart. Mir reichte es. Ich zog ihn an der Hand hinter mir her. Quer über die Tanzfläche erstmal hin zu meiner Mum um ihr zu sagen, dass ich mit Jess in Lukes alte Wohnung gehe.

Dort angekommen drückte ich ihn auf das alte Sofa und setzte mich mit genügend Abstand auf einen Stuhl. Jess sah mich total verdutzt an. Das war wieder typisch von ihm. Er wusste natürlich nicht was los war. Also erklärte ich es ihm.

Ich schrie ihn dabei förmlich an, was ich allerdings gar nicht wollte. Am besten ich zitiere mich dabei einfach mal:

„ Jess, du fragst dich bestimmt was hier los ist. Ich muss einfach dringend mit dir reden, nein also besser gesagt ich möchte mal so einiges loswerden, was mich beschäftigt. Und du sollst mir dabei nur zuhören, gut zuhören, denn danach bist du dran was zu sagen.

Also warum bist du so verschlossen? Ich weiß, dass du offen sein kannst. Das hast du mir ja auch schon so wunderschön bewiesen. Doch nach diesem Tag hast du kaum irgendwelche Gefühle gezeigt. Ich weiß du liebst mich, aber sonst weiß ich gar nicht was du denkst oder fühlst. Ich komm einfach nicht an dich ran.

Du weißt, dass wir eine Beziehung führen. Und für mich gehört in eine Beziehung, dass man mit seiner Freundin offen redet.

Ja Jess, ich will, dass du mit mir offen über deine Gefühle und Gedanken redest. Ich will wissen was du über unsere Beziehung denkst, auch was du über Dean, Luke, meiner Mum und so denkst. Das alles interessiert mich.

Aber am wichtigsten ist, dass du mit mir über uns redest. Du kannst mir alles erzählen. Ja selbst, dass du eifersüchtig auf Dean bist. Das merk ich doch immer. Wenn er in der Nähe ist bist du plötzlich ganz verkrampft. Ich bin doch dafür da, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst.

Aber immer wenn du Probleme hast, dann rennst du weg, redest nicht mit mir und auch nicht mit Luke.

Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen wie sehr du mich damit verletzt? Jedes Mal denk ich was ich denn nun schon wieder falsch gemacht habe.

Verstehst du wie verwirrt ich bin? Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Erklär es mir warum du mir anscheinend nicht vertraust? So jetzt weiß ich auch nicht mehr was ich dir noch sagen soll. Du bist an der Reihe"

Während ich Jess das alles sagte liefen die Tränen mir nur so über die Wangen. Ich wollte, dass er mich in den Arm nimmt, mich tröstet und mir alles erklärt. Doch das wäre ja zu einfach gewesen.

Er machte nichts dergleichen. Es kam noch nicht mal ein tut mir leid von ihm. Nein, er machte das was damals so typisch für Jess war. Er ging an mir vorbei und sagte kein Wort zu mir. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass ich total verzweifelt auf dem Stuhl zusammen gesunken war.

Ich konnte gar nicht realisieren was er da getan hatte. Der Tag hatte so glücklich begonnen, aber für mich hat er so in Lukes Wohnung geendet. Ich schlief in dieser Nacht vollkommen erschöpft auf dem alten Sofa ein. Ich hatte keine Kraft Jess zu folgen und auf ihn einzureden. Ich glaube es hätte sowieso nichts gebracht. Er war dran zu mir zu kommen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich dort von meiner Mum geweckt. Als sie weder Jess noch mich zu Hause erreichen konnte, kam sie sofort in Lukes Wohnung. Sie dachte schon ES wäre passiert. Doch als sie mich dort liegen fand, wusste sie gleich, dass wir einen Riesen Streit hatte. Na ja eigentlich war es ja gar kein richtiger Streit, aber was solls.

Lorelai nahm mich, nachdem sie mein verheultes Gesicht gesehen hat, sofort in den Arm. Das tat so gut, auch wenn mir Jess in diesem Augenblick lieber gewesen ist.

Ich fing sofort an ihr alles zu erzählen. Meine Mum versuchte mich zu trösten und mir eine Erklärung für Jess' Verhalten zu liefern. Sie meinte er hätte es einfach nicht leicht. Doch er könnte doch mit mir darüber reden. Ich verstand einfach nicht warum er es nicht tat.

Meine Mum nahm mich mit nach Hause und übergab mich in die Obhut von Paris und Lane, denn sie und Luke machten sich auf ihre 2 monatige Hochzeitsreise.

Mit Paris und Lane verbrachte ich dann erstmal den Hauptteil der nächsten 3 Wochen. Wir lernten fleißig zusammen für unseren Abschluss in Chilton. So lange hat es gedauert, bis Jess sich bei mir meldete. Er wohnte während dieser Zeit in Lukes alter Wohnung und ging mir aus dem Weg.

Also hier beende ich meinen Artikel. Der nächste enthält gleich drei bedeutende Momente aus meinem Leben, aber ich verrat mal nicht zu viel.


	2. Jess, Ich, Georgia

3 Wochen später...

Die Zeit ohne Jess war schrecklich. Es war furchtbar ihn nicht zu sehen, nicht seine Nähe, seine Lippen spüren zu können. In dieser Zeit fehlte mir auch noch vor allem meine Mum. Ich hätte sie wirklich gebraucht. Doch ich wollte nicht, dass sie wegen mir ihre Hochzeitsreise verschiebt.

Doch zu meinem Glück hatte ich ja Lane und Paris. Die Beiden haben sich gut um mich gekümmert und waren mir eine große Hilfe. Wir haben fast ausschließlich nur gelernt.

Und obwohl sie alles versucht haben mich von Jess abzulenken, so musste ich doch die ganze Zeit immer an ihn denken. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es für ihn wohl genauso schrecklich ist, ob er mich auch vermisst. Die Gedanken an ihn schmerzten mich wirklich sehr.

Es schmerzte aber noch mehr ihn währenddessen auf der Straße zu treffen und er dann immer davonlief. Wie konnte er mir nur so aus dem Weg gehen?

Auch wenn es mir schwer fiel, so war ich doch der Meinung, dass er zu mir kommen muss, wenn ich ihm wirklich was bedeute. Ich war es leid ihm immer hinterher rennen zu müssen.

Und wie es sich heraus stellte war es genau das richtige zu warten bis er bereit war mir alles zu erklären.

Es war an dem Tag als Paris und ich unsere Abschlussarbeiten beendet hatten. Ich stieg aus dem Bus und wollte meinen Augen zuerst gar nicht glauben.

Doch es war Wirklichkeit. Jess. Mein Jess stand tatsächlich da und wartete auf mich. Ich ging zögernd auf ihn zu und sah ihn an. Er wagte es zuerst gar nicht mir in die Augen zu blicken. Als er es dann tat erschrak ich. Seine Augen hatten nicht mehr dieses Strahlen was ich immer so mochte. Jess sah mich so traurig an, wie ich es von ihm gar nicht kannte. Ich konnte sehen wie für ihn diese 3 Wochen genauso schrecklich waren wie für mich.

Er hatte bisher kein Wort gesagt. Stattdessen nahm er meine Hand und zog mich hinter ihm her direkt in Lukes alte Wohnung. Dort setzte er mich auf das Sofa und er sich auf einen Stuhl, genauso wie ich es vor 3 Wochen getan hatte.

Wir saßen eine ganze Weile so da, bis er leise anfing zu reden:

„ Rory, es tut mir so unendlich leid. Das, dass ich nach deiner Ansage damals einfach ohne ein Wort weg gegangen bin, das, dass ich dir die letzten Wochen aus dem Weg gegangen bin, und auch das, dass ich immer so verschlossen dir gegenüber bin.

Aber ich brauchte Zeit. Zeit um über deine Worte nach zudenken.

Du weißt ich liebe dich und das wird sich auch nie ändern.

Ich weiß du hast es mit mir als Freund nicht leicht. Ich merk doch auch dass du immer versucht hast an mich ran zu kommen, es aber nie geschafft hast, weil ich abgeblockt, nein abgelenkt habe.

Je, es stimmt. Ich bin eifersüchtig auf Dean. Ich habe Angst dich wieder zu verlieren. Er ist dein Ex- Freund und ihr versteht euch trotzdem immer noch gut. Ich weiß, dass ich gar keinen Grund habe eifersüchtig zu sein, aber dennoch bin ich es.

Und ja, ich weiß, dass wir eine Beziehung führen. Und ich weiß auch, dass man in einer Beziehung über alle seine Gefühle und Gedanken redet.

Doch für mich ist das nicht so einfach. Für den Anfang habe ich mir erstmal Gedanken über unsere Beziehung gemacht. Diese werde ich dir jetzt auch mitteilen.

Ich bin froh dich kennen gelernt zu haben. Ich sag dir auch noch einmal Ich liebe dich. Ja ich liebe dich über alles. Ich könnte nie ohne dich leben. Und ich möchte dass unsere Beziehung nie endet.

Ich wusste ehrlich nicht, dass es dich so sehr verletzt, wenn ich nicht mit dir über meine Gefühle rede. Doch jetzt bin ich mir dessen bewusst und es tut mir leid. Das war wirklich nie meine Absicht.

Rory du darfst nicht denken, dass ich dir nicht vertraue. Ganz im Gegenteil. Du bist der einzigste Mensch dem ich vertraue. Ja sogar der erste dem ich jemals vertraut habe.

Jetzt...weiß ich auch nicht mehr.

Ich kann dir in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr über mich erzählen. Doch ich verspreche dir, wenn ich soweit bin werde ich dir alles erzählen was du wissen möchtest.

Und wenn ich Probleme habe, werde ich auch gleich immer mit dir darüber reden.

Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir. Ich könnte es wirklich nicht ertragen, wenn ich dich verlieren würde."

Ich saß einfach nur da und sah ihn an. Ich war so glücklich, dass er sich mir endlich anvertraute. Ich konnte in seinem Blick sehen wie schwer es ihm gefallen war.

Ich konnte ihm nur noch sagen „Ich bin stolz auf dich. Und ich Liebe dich auch und nichts auf der Welt kann das ändern." bis ich mich auf ihn stürzte und leidenschaftlich küsste. In dem Moment bekamen seine Augen auch das Strahlen wieder. Er war glücklich, dass ich ihm verziehen habe. Aber wie auch könnte ich ihm nicht verzeihen? Ich hätte mir doch selber das Herz gebrochen, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte.

Doch ich war wohl etwas zu stürmisch. Denn im selben Augenblick kippten wir samt Stuhl um und landeten auf dem harten Boden.

Wir versanken beide in einem Lachanfall. Bis wir merkten, dass ich auf ihm lag. Es trat eine verlegene Stille zwischen uns Beiden ein.

Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen und lächelten uns schüchtern an.

Schließlich beugte ich mich zärtlich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn. Jess erwiderte meinen Kuss. Zuerst ganz sanft doch dann wurden unsere Küsse immer stürmischer und leidenschaftlicher.

Er drehte mich so, dass er über mir lag, jedoch ohne, dass wir den Kuss unterbrechen mussten.

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und vertiefte den Kuss.

Er fing an meinen Hals zu küssen. Seine Zunge hinterließ dabei eine zarte Spur auf meinem Hals und löste eine wohlige Gänsehaut bei mir aus.

Ich genoss seine Nähe und meine Hände wanderten währenddessen durch seine Haare.

Ich zog ihn wieder näher zu mich heran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „Ich will mit dir schlafen".

daraufhin sah er mir tief in die Augen und muss erkannt haben, dass ich es ernst meine.

Er stand auf hielt mir seine Hand entgegen und zog mich hoch.

Jess schlang seine Arme um mich und küsste mich noch leidenschaftlicher als zuvor. Ich tat es ihm gleich.

Ich fuhr ihm langsam unter sein T-Shirt und fing dabei immer mehr an zu zittern. Er merkte das und flüsterte mir zu „ Hab keine Angst, ich liebe dich Rory".

Dieser Satz vertrieb alle meine Ängste und ich küsste ihn weiter. Dabei streichelte ich ihm weiter über den Rücken und zog ihm schließlich das T-Shirt über den Kopf.

Jetzt sah ich ihn mir an. Sein Körper sah so was von heiß aus. Ich fuhr ihm mit meinen Händen über seine Brust und seinen Bauch.

Wir sahen uns dabei die ganze Zeit an. Schließlich fuhr Jess mit einer Hand unter meinen Pullover und meine Bluse und streichelte mir sanft über den Bauch.

Es war so unglaublich. Es fing überall an zu kribbeln, als er mich berührte. Ich wusste, dass es das richtige war.

Jess zog mir zuerst den Pullover aus. Dann knöpfte er mir langsam die Bluse auf und streifte sie mir über die Schulter ab. Wir hörten dabei nicht auf uns anzusehen.

Nach einer kurzen Ewigkeit zog er mich ganz nah zu sich heran, begann mich zu küssen und wir streichelten gegenseitig unsere Oberkörper.

Wir bewegten uns langsam auf Jess' altes Bett zu, welches immer noch in der Wohnung stand.

Dort angekommen drückte er mich sanft auf die Matratze. Er positionierte sich dabei über mich und begann wieder damit, mich zu küssen.

Zuerst auf die Lippen. Doch dann wanderten seine Küsse weiter. Meinen Hals hinab bis runter zu meinem Bauch. Ich wurde fast verrückt dabei. Die Gefühle, die er damit in mir weckte waren unglaublich.

Als Jess sich dann daran machte meine Hose zu öffnen, merkte ich wie mir immer heißer und es auch immer feuchter zwischen meinen Beinen wurde.

Ich stöhnte ganz leicht, während er mir die Hose auszog. Auch ich begann damit ihm die Hose zu öffnen und zog sie ihm kurz darauf auch aus. Ich sah schon seine Erregung in seiner Boxershorts.

Wir begannen wieder damit uns zu küssen. Jess fuhr mit einer Hand hinter meinen Rücken um meinen BH zu öffnen und mit der anderen streichelte er meinen Bauch und fuhr schließlich auch an den Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel entlang.

Ich hielt es kam noch aus. Ich wollte ihn. Jetzt. Doch er begann erst einmal damit, nachdem er mir den BH abgestreift hatte, meine Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge zu umkreisen.

Es machte mich fast wahnsinnig. Und an seinem Blick sah ich, dass er das genau wusste. Ich sah auch, dass er das genoss mich so wahnsinnig zu machen.

Doch dann zog er mir endlich meinen Slip aus und auch ich befreite ihn von seiner Boxershorts. Wir richteten uns auf und er half mir dabei ihm das Kondom, welches er vorher schon aus seinem Portmonee geholt hat, überzustreifen.

Jess legte mich sanft wieder zurück. Er beugte sich über mir und wir küssten uns weiter. Wir berührten uns gegenseitig und ich wartete nur darauf, dass er in mich eindrang.

Dann spürte ich es. Ich merkte wie Jess in mich eindrang. So ganz langsam und vorsichtig. Ich gab ihm ein Zeichen dafür, dass es für mich ok war.

Er begann ganz zurück haltend damit sich rhythmisch in mir zu bewegen. Nach kurzer Zeit wurden seine Bewegungen immer schneller.

Ich spürte ihn. Jess. Die Liebe meines Lebens. Ich hatte ihn ja so vermisst. Ich war so froh, dass ich ihn jetzt endlich wieder hatte.

Während er sich in mir bewegte, hatte ich alles um mich herum vergessen. Ich dachte nur noch an ihn.

Ich spürte wie mein Höhepunkt kam. Eine Welle voller neuer Gefühle überkam mich und ich dachte ich sterbe vor Leidenschaft. Es war so unglaublich.

Als Jess Höhepunkt kurz darauf kam, war ich glücklich wie niemals zuvor. Er ließ sich langsam auf mich sinken.

Kurz danach legte er sich neben mir auf den Rücken und ich kuschelte mich eng an ihn. Ich wollte ihn jetzt ganz nah spüren.

Eng umschlungen schliefen wir schließlich erschöpft aber glücklich ein.

Spät abends klingelte dann mein Handy. Mum rief mich an. Sie machte sich Sorgen, weil sie mich zu Hause nicht erreichen konnte und weder Paris noch Lane wussten wo ich stecke.

Während ich ihr erzählte, dass ich mich mit Jess wieder vertragen hätte, wickelte ich mir ein Betttuch um und ging ins Bad.

Mum wollte wissen wo wir denn wären und als ich ihr sagte wir wären in Lukes alter Wohnung, war sie geschockt.

Sie ahnte, dass ES passiert wäre und fragte auch gleich, nachdem der Schock nachgelassen hatte, ob es schön war.

Ich bestätigte ihr das. Ich erzählte ihr freudestrahlend wie schön es war.

Sie hat sich richtig für mich gefreut, auch wenn ich etwas Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme gehört habe, weil ich vorher nicht mit ihr darüber geredet habe. Doch dafür versprach ich ihr, wenn sie wieder da war, ihr alles sehr genau zu erzählen.

Bevor sie auflegte erzählte sie mir noch etwas Wunderbares. Sie hatte an dem Tag die Bestätigung bekommen, dass sie ein Baby erwartet. Ich stieß daraufhin einen kleinen Schrei aus. Ich freute mich so. Meine Mum würde bald ein Baby bekommen und ich würde dann noch ein kleines Geschwisterchen bekommen.

Nach dem Telefonat schlich ich leise wieder zu Jess und kuschelte mich wieder an ihn. Doch vorher schloss ich noch die Tür ab, denn es hätte ja irgendwer reinkommen können. Ja vielleicht ein bisschen spät, aber lieber spät als nie.

Die Zeit bis Mum und Luke wieder kamen war so wunderbar. Ich war so unheimlich glücklich mit Jess und wir waren keinen Augenblick getrennt.

Meine Abschlussfeier fand 2 Monate später statt. Mum und Luke sind 3 Wochen zuvor von ihren Flitterwochen zurückgekehrt.

Wie versprochen erzählte ich ihr alles sehr detailliert von der Nacht mit Jess. Und sie hat sich wirklich ganz ehrlich für mich gefreut.

Wir haben uns auch über mein zukünftiges Geschwisterchen unterhalten. Darüber wie sie es Luke gesagt hat und wie er reagiert hatte. Luke war überglücklich. Er hat sich so gefreut endlich Vater zu werden. Mum und ich haben uns sogar schon Namen für das Kleine überlegt.

Wir waren ja so aufgeregt.

Doch jetzt stand erst einmal meine Abschlussfeier bevor. Alle Menschen, die mir wichtig sind, waren da. Am wichtigsten waren mir meine Mum, Luke, mein Dad, Sherry, meine Großeltern und mein Jess.

Ich war Jahrgangsbeste und musste natürlich eine Rede halten. Ich hab lange gebraucht um diese Rede zu schreiben. Ich wollte einfach, dass sie perfekt ist und ich muss sagen sie ist es. Sie drückt alles aus, was ich damals gefühlt habe:

"Lieber Direktor Charleston, Liebes Kollegium, liebe Familien und Freunde, Willkommen.  
Wir dachten wir würden diesen Tag nie erleben. Wir haben gebetet, dass er bald anbricht. Die Tage im Kalender ausgestrichen, die Stunden gezählt, die Minuten und Sekunden. Und nun da er da ist, tut es mir leid, denn ich muss mich von Schülern trennen die mir Inspiration , und von Lehrern die mir Mentoren waren. Es gibt hier so viele Menschen die mein Leben und das meiner Mitschüler für immer geprägt haben.  
Ich lebe in zwei Welten: Die eine ist die Welt der Bücher. Ich war Bewohnerin Fawkners Yawkner Patawa County, jagte den weißen Wal an Bord der Pikword, kämpfte an der Seite Napoleons, fuhr auf dem Floss mit Huck und Fynn, dachte mir Absolitäten mit Ignes J. Raylie aus, warf mich vor den Zug mit Ana Karenina, und wanderte durch Swans Welt.  
Es ist eine Beglückende Welt, aber meine zweite ist ihr jedoch weit überlegen. Diese Welt wird von Personen bevölkert, die zwar nicht so Exzentrik, dafür aber umso wirklicher sind. Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut, voller Liebe, Wärme, sie sind mir Inspiration für alles.  
Richard und Emily Gilmore sind gütige, anständige und großzügige Menschen. Sie sind für mich zwei Säulen ohne die ich nicht stehen könnte. Ich bin stolz ihre Enkelin zu sein.  
Aber die allergrößte Inspiration ist mir meine beste Freundin, die Schillernde Frau die mir meinen Namen gegeben und die mich zur Welt gebracht hat: Lorelai Gilmore. Meine Mutter hat mir nie gesagt ich könnte nicht tun was ich mir wünsche oder nicht der Mensch sein der ich sein möchte. Immer hat sie unser Haus mit Liebe und Freude erfüllt, mit Büchern und Musik und mich unermüdlich mit Vorbildern versorgt. Von Jane Austin und Hudora Waldy zu Patty Smith.  
Ich weiß nicht ob ihr während sie mich durch unglaubliche 18 Jahre geleitet hat je klar war das sie selbst mein allergrößtes Vorbild ist. Danke Mum, du bist meine Ratgeberin für alles.

Seit kurzem gibt es auch noch jemanden in meinen Leben, der mir so unheimlich wichtig geworden ist. Es ist Jess. Mein Jess. Mein Freund.

Jess ist zu einem Großteil meines Lebens geworden. Er ist meine Vergangenheit, meine Gegenwart und er wird auch meine Zukunft sein. Wir werden auf ewig zusammen bleiben, denn ich weiß, dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind.

Ich liebe dich Jess Mariano.

Nach diesem Tag wird sich unser leben von Grund auf ändern. Wir alle werden neue Welten kennen lernen und uns hoffentlich alle später wieder sehen um uns gegenseitig zu erzählen, was aus uns geworden ist.

Ich wünsch uns allen viel Glück auf unserem Weg, der jetzt vor uns liegt."

Mit meiner Rede brachte ich alle zum weinen. Selbst Luke und Jackson konnten ihre Tränen nicht zurück halten. Und ich glaubte auch zu erkennen, dass Jess eine Träne die Wange hinunter lief.

Nach der offiziellen Feier ging es auf einer Yacht weiter. Ich verbrachte den ganzen Abend fast ausschließlich nur mit Jess. Und so war es mir natürlich auch am liebsten.

Es war eine sehr schöne Feier und ich war sehr glücklich, dass ich diesen Tag endlich erreicht hatte und mit den Menschen verbringen durfte, die mir wichtig sind.

So, 2 Momente habe ich jetzt erzählt. Nun den letzten für diesen Artikel: Die Geburt von Georgia, meine Halbschwester.

Es war 2 Wochen nach meiner Abschlussfeier. Der Anruf kam mitten in der Nacht. Ich ging total verschlafen ans Telefon, war aber ganz schnell hellwach, als ich hörte, dass Sherry' s Wehen eingesetzt hatten.

Ich weckte schnell Jess und flitzte dann nach unten zu Mum und Luke. Ich stürmte aber nicht gleich ins Zimmer, denn ich wollte ja nicht riskieren, dass ich irgendwas zu sehen bekomme, was ich gar nicht sehen will, sondern ich hämmerte ziemlich laut an die Tür, denn meine Mum hat einen sehr tiefen Schlaf.

Als ich hörte, dass Mum und Luke aufwachten, fragte ich ob ich rein kommen könne. Mum sagte ganz verschlafen, nur wenn es wirklich wichtig wäre. Daraufhin riss ich dir Tür auf und schmiss Mum und Luke ihre Klamotten hin, faselte etwas von wegen Sherry, fahren, Baby, jetzt, los, Boston. Ich war total aufgeregt und durcheinander.

Mum und Luke sortierten meine Worte und machten sich fertig. Ich war währenddessen schon wieder oben und machte mich auch fertig.

Jess war schon fertig angezogen, hatte ein paar Sachen zusammen gepackt und Kaffe für die doch ziemlich lange Fahrt gemacht.

Ich küsste ihn kurz und sah dann wieder nach Mum und Luke. Die Beiden waren auch schon fertig und wir gingen gemeinsam zum Auto, wo Jess schon auf uns wartete.

Wir fuhren los und Jess gab Mum und mir erst einmal Kaffee, damit wir uns ein bisschen beruhigten.

Nach einer Ewigkeit kamen wir dann endlich am Krankenhaus in Boston an. Mum und ich liefen voraus und suchten Dad.

Als wir ihn fanden überhäuften wir ihn gleich mit Fragen, Sind wir zu spät? Wie geht's Sherry? Ist das baby schon da? und so weiter.

Aber Dad sagte uns wir wären noch rechtzeitig da, doch das Baby müsste jeden Moment kommen.

Dad meinte noch zu Mum, dass Sherry sich wünscht, wenn sie auch dabei wäre. Mum war zwar geschockt ging aber dann doch mit Christopher.

Luke, Jess und ich warteten ungeduldig auf dem Flur. Doch schon 10 min später kam Christopher wieder und sagte uns, dass das Baby da wäre und ich schon rein gehen solle.

Ich war aufgeregt, als ich langsam die Tür öffnete. Ich sah Sherry da liegen, total stolz und glücklich mit meiner Halbschwester Georgia im Arm. Daneben sass Mum. Beide lösten ihren Blick von dem Baby, als sie mich hörten.

Sherry winkte mich zu sich. Ich setzte mich neben sie, Mum nahm Gigi und legte sie mir in den Arm.

Es war so schön. Ich hielt meine gerade mal 5 Minuten alte Halbschwester im Arm. Ich war total gerührt und mir liefen auch ein paar Tränen über die Wangen. Gigi war so süß und ich erkannte gleich, dass sie die selben Augen wie unser Dad hat.

Kurz danach betraten Christopher, Luke und Jess das Zimmer. Ich gab Gigi in die Arme von Christopher und beglückwünschte ihn und Sherry erst mal.

Auch wenn ich richtig glücklich war, so versetzte mich der Anblick von meinem Dad mit Gigi in dem Arm doch einen leichten Stich.

Ich hab mir vorgestellt wie Mum damals mit mir alleine im Krankenhaus war. Keiner war da um ihr zu gratulieren. Christopher hat ihr auch nicht beigestanden. Mich in meinen ersten Minuten auch nicht im Arm gehalten. Als sich Dads und meine Blicke trafen, erkannte ich, dass er das gleiche dachte. Ich lächelte um ihm zu zeigen, dass es schon ok sei.

Denn ich sah Luke. Ich war froh, dass Mum mit ihm zusammen ist. Er war immer wie ein richtiger Dad für mich gewesen.

Doch trotz allem liebe ich meinen richtigen Dad über alles und hab mich riesig für ihn und Sherry gefreut. Er war, als ich geboren wurde, einfach noch zu jung.

Das war die Geburt von Georgia, kurz Gigi. Den Tag werde ich nie vergessen. Ich habe meine erste Halbschwester bekommen.

Hier ist nun das Ende meines 5. Artikels. Es waren 3 Momente, die mir sehr wichtig sind


	3. Erster Tag in Yale Jess' Vergangenheit

**so, endlich ein neues kapitel. ich habs wirklich geschafft. das war gar nicht so einfach und ich bin auch nicht wirklich zufrieden damit.**

**also viel spass beim lesen und ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir wieder fb. natürlich auch ein liebes dankeschön an alle die mir das letzte mal fb geschrieben haben.**

**6. Kapitel: Erster Tag in Yale/ Jess' Vergangenheit**

In diesem Artikel geht es zum großen Teil nur um meinen Mann. Er erzählt seine gesamte Lebensgeschichte bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als wir uns kennen lernten.

Jess erzählte sie mir an unserem ersten Tag in Yale.

Ja, auch Jess ging nach Yale. Keiner hatte damit gerechnet, außer ich. Ich wusste, dass er es schaffen wird. Nur wir beide wussten, dass er seinen Abschluss nachholte und in Yale angenommen wurde.

Luke, Mum und alle anderen erfuhren es erst an unserem 1.Tag. Sie waren ziemlich geschockt und doch stolz auf ihn. Besonders natürlich Luke.

Mum und Luke fuhren uns nach Yale. Dort trafen wir uns erst einmal mit Paris um unsere Wohnung zu erkunden.

Jess und Ich teilten uns ein Zimmer und Paris hatte eins für sich alleine. Mit uns lebte noch ein anderes Mädchen zusammen. Sie hieß Tanna und war mal gerade 16 Jahre alt. Sie war ein bisschen seltsam, aber wir verstanden uns alle sehr gut mit ihr.

Mum und Luke halfen uns noch ein bisschen beim einrichten, bis wir zu unserem Einführungsprogramm mussten. Es war ein sehr tränenreicher Abschied. Es war wirklich sehr schwer meine Mum zum gehen zu bewegen. Doch schließlich schafften wir es, dank Lukes Hilfe.

Nach dem doch anstrengendem Einführungsprogramm bereiteten Jess und Ich nur noch unser Bett vor.

Während Jess im Bad war, sah ich mich in unserer Wohnung mal richtig um. Ich musste das erst einmal verarbeiten. Hier würden wir nun die nächsten 4 Jahre verbringen. Wenn ich heute darüber nach denke, wie ich vor so langer Zeit da stand und über die Zukunft nach dachte, so wäre ich niemals auf solche Gedanken gekommen, dass mein Leben so verlaufen wird.

Ich bekam, als ich so in Gedanken versunken war, gar nicht mit, wie Jess aus dem Bad kam und mich schon seit einiger Zeit still beobachtete.

Erst, als ich mich umdrehte bemerkte ich ihn. Jetzt kam er auf mich zu, legte seine Arme um mich und schaute mir direkt in die Augen.

Wir standen eine Weile so da, bis er mich fragte was mich denn so beschäftigen würde. Ich erklärte es ihm und er verstand mich. Darüber hätte er auch schon nach gedacht, aber er wäre sich sicher, dass es eine sehr schöne Zeit werden würde. Dessen war ich mir natürlich auch sicher. Zumindest hoffte ich es.

Später am Abend, als wir zusammen gekuschelt auf dem Bett gegen die Wand gelehnt saßen, fing Jess plötzlich an von seiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen.

Er begann so: "Rory, möchtest du noch immer, dass ich dir von meiner Vergangenheit erzähle?", Ich sah ihn verwundert an, sagte aber: „Sicher möchte ich das", „Ok, dann werde ich das jetzt tun".

Und er tat es. Jess erzählte jede bedeutende Einzelheit aus seiner Vergangenheit. Er zeigte dabei Gefühle wie niemals zuvor. Er weinte, er lachte und ich mit ihm. Er erzählte es so, dass ich seine Gefühle in jeder einzelnen Situation verstehen und mitfühlen konnte.

Ich werde seine Geschichte jedoch bestimmt nicht so rüberbringen können, wie er es getan hat. Doch ich werde sie erzählen. Mum ersten Mal, denn ich musste ihm damals schwören, dass ich sie nie jemanden erzählen würde.

Er wollte nicht, dass ihn zukünftig jemand nach seiner Vergangenheit beurteilte, wie es bis zu dem Zeitpunkt immer gewesen ist. Und ich hab mich daran gehalten. Bis jetzt. Ich bin mir sicher er ist damit einverstanden, dass ich sie jetzt, nach so vielen Jahren erzähle. Also, hier nun die Vergangenheit von Jess Mariano.

Jess Mariano wuchs mit seiner Mutter Liz in New York auf. Sie wohnten in einer kleinen herunter gekommen Wohnung in einem Hochhausblock.

Jess Vater Jimmy verließ die Beiden, als Jess noch nicht mal ein Jahr alt war. Das war zuerst kein großer Verlust für Jess, denn er konnte sich ohnehin nicht an den Mann erinnern, der eigentlich immer für ihn da sein wollte.

Für Liz war es dafür ein umso größeres Problem. Sie wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass Jess ohne Vater aufwuchs. Nein, das wollte sie ihrem Kind nicht antun. Sie selber wusste, wie es war ohne Vater aufzuwachsen.

Doch Jess hätte eine viel schönere Kindheit gehabt, wenn seine Mutter mehr für ihn da gewesen wäre, anstatt auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Stiefvater zu gehen.

So brachte sie mindestens alle drei Monate einen anderen Mann mit nach Hause, immer in der Hoffnung diesmal einen Vater für Jess gefunden zu haben.

Sie war so blind vor Liebe und Hoffnung, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, wie schlecht diese Männer für ihren Sohn waren.

Für die meisten von ihnen war Jess nur ein störendes Objekt. Dementsprechend behandelten sie ihn auch. Viele von ihnen verprügelten ihn. Sie warfen mit Gegenständen nach ihm oder schlugen seinen Kopf gegen die Tür. Dies möchte ich allerdings nun nicht weiter vertiefen.

Jedenfalls kam es öfters vor, dass er mit einem blauem Auge oder einem gebrochenem Arm in den Kindergarten oder zur Schule ging.

Doch keiner kümmerte sich um den Jungen, der doch offensichtlich misshandelt wurde. Niemand interessierte es.

Diese sogenannte Pädagogen haben meiner Meinung nach versagt und in ihrem Beruf überhaupt nichts zu suchen. Dieses Verhalten hat sich leider bis heute nicht viel verändert. Noch immer sehen Lehrer weg, wenn ein Kind misshandelt wird. Oder sie verteidigen die Eltern auch noch, indem sie das als eine erzieherische Maßnahme ansehen.

Das ist für mich unverständlich. Gewalt hat doch nichts mit Erziehung zu tun. Ich selbst kämpfe schon seit Jahren darum, dass Lehrer mehr auf ihre Schüler achten und betroffenen Kindern geholfen wird, und ich hoffe es wird sich in Zukunft auch mal etwas ändern. Dies aber nur nebenbei bemerkt.

Der Verlust seines Vaters machte sich bei Jess aber erst später, so im Alter von ca. 11 Jahren, bemerkbar.

In dieser Zeit fehlte ihm eine wichtige Vertrauensperson, die die meisten Jungs eben in ihren Vätern finden. Jess hatte sie nicht.

Es hat ihn immer schwer belastet, wenn die anderen freudestrahlend und stolz von ihren Erlebnissen mit ihren Vätern erzählten und er nicht mitreden konnte. Ihm wurde bewusst wie sehr ein Vater ihm fehlte.

Doch nach außen hin zeigte er keine Gefühle.

Jess tat so, als ob es ihm egal wäre, dass er keinen Vater hätte, der sich um ihm kümmere.

Sein Verhalten wurde mehr und mehr auffälliger. Er wurde aufsässig, Lehrern, anderen Schülern und besonders seiner Mutter gegenüber. Denn warum sollte er auch auf seine Mutter hören, die immer nur Männer mit nach Hause brachte, die ihn verprügelten, und sich einen Dreck um ihn kümmerte? Von ihren vermeintlich guten Absichten wusste er nichts und wenn dann hätte er sie auch nicht verstanden.

Jess fühlte sich schließlich zu den falschen Leuten hingezogen. Er schwänzte mit ihnen die Schule, bestahl alle möglichen Leute und wendete mehr und mehr Gewalt an.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachte er nur noch mit diesen Leuten und mit 13 war er dann auch schon zum ersten Mal richtig betrunken. Bis er dann die ersten Drogen nahm, dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange. Bereits mit gerade einmal 14 ½ Jahre nahm er sie zum ersten Mal.

Seine ersten Bekanntschaften mit Mädchen hatte er auch schon mit 14 Jahren. Schließlich bestanden seine Tage nur noch aus Partys, wo er Alkohol trank, Drogen nahm und jedes Mal mit einem anderem Mädchen im Bett landete.

Das liest sich jetzt alles so leicht, als wenn ich über einen Fremden schreiben würde. Doch das tue ich ja gerade nicht. Ich schreibe über den Mann, der mir am allernächsten ist. Über meinen Mann. Und es fällt mir wirklich schwer das alles über ihn zu schreiben. Selbst während ich das schreibe kullern mir vereinzelnd Tränen über die Wange. Genauso, wie jedes Mal, wenn ich an seine Vergangenheit denke oder wir darüber reden. Ja, Jess und ich reden manchmal noch immer über seine Vergangenheit. Das braucht er, und auch ich, von Zeit zu Zeit mal.

Jess Mutter tat nichts dagegen. Sie wollte einfach nicht wahrhaben in welche Richtung sich ihr Sohn entwickelte. Sie gab die Schuld allein Jimmy. Doch sie war genauso schuld daran.

Liz versuchte nicht einmal ihren Sohn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Nein, sie war tatsächlich immer noch der Meinung, dass das nur ein richtiger Vater könne.

Doch sie hätte früher etwas ändern können. Einfach sich um ihn kümmern und für ihn da sein. Das hätte gereicht. Doch nichts, sie überließ Jess seinem Schicksal, zumindest bis er 16 fast 17 Jahre alt war.

Als sie da erkannte, was ihr Sohn brauchte, war es fast zu spät. Sie fand ihn morgens bewusstlos vor der Tür.

Dieser Anblick von ihrem Sohn bewirkte etwas. Sie erkannte was er wirklich brachte. Er brauchte keinen Vater, nein, er brachte seine Mutter. Und ab jetzt wollte sie für ihn da sein.

Nachdem Liz ihn gefunden hatte, brachte sie ihn ins Krankenhaus. Dort wurde eine hochgradige lebensgefährliche Alkoholvergiftung festgestellt. Doch Jess war stark und erholte sich schnell.

Liz führte, gleich als er zu sich kam, ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihm. Er müsse sich von seinen angeblichen Freunden fernhalten und eine Entziehungskur für Jugendliche machen (er war jedoch nicht Alkohol abhängig, nur auf dem Besten Wege dorthin).

Natürlich weigerte er sich. Warum sollte er auch glauben, dass sich seine Mutter so ganz plötzlich um ihn sorgen machte?

Doch Liz blieb hart und wies ihn einfach in eine Klinik ein. Sie besuchte ihn jeden Tag und allmählich glaubte Jess ihr. Er kam dann nach 3 Monaten aus der Klinik.

Doch zu Hause kam Liz nicht mehr so gut mit Jess zurecht. Sie war überfordert. Aber sie gab ihn trotzdem nicht auf. Sie schickte ihn also zu ihrem Bruder Luke nach Stars Hollow in der Hoffnung, dass er sich besser um Jess kümmern würde, als sie es jemals könnte.

Und Luke tat es. Er und Lorelai kümmerten sich gut um Jess. Doch trotzdem hat es gedauert bis er sich veränderte. Und ich kann mit stolz sagen, dass er sich ja hauptsächlich nur wegen mir verändert hat.

Die Beziehung zwischen Jess und Liz hat sich, nachdem sie ihn weggeschickt hat, sehr zum positiven verändert. In der ersten Zeit war er natürlich nicht glücklich darüber, dass sie ihn weggeschickt hatte und sehr enttäuscht von ihr deswegen. Aber im nach hinein hat er eingesehen, dass Liz nichts besseres hätte tun können, als ihn nach Stars Hollow zu schicken.

Jess hatte danach ein normales Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter. Ihr Tod hat ihn auch sehr mitgenommen. Genauso wie der ihres Mannes T.J. Die Beiden hatten ein ebenso gutes Verhältnis.

Liz hatte es geschafft. Geschafft doch noch den richtigen Mann zu finden. Wenn auch etwas spät als Stiefvater für Jess. Doch sie war glücklicher als jemals zuvor und das machte auch Jess glücklich.

Seinen Dad lernte Jess erst mit 27 Jahren richtig kennen. Er tauchte damals plötzlich einfach bei uns auf. Er wollte Jess jetzt endlich mal kennen lernen und wissen was aus seinem Sohn geworden ist.

Er sah aber nur Jess' jetziges Leben. Von seiner Vergangenheit erfuhr er nie etwas. Jess wollte es so. Er wollte ihm keine Vorwürfe machen. Er war einfach nur froh, dass sein Vater sich letztendlich doch für ihn interessierte.

Dies war aber nicht gleich von Anfang an der Fall. Jess konnte ihm nicht so schnell alles vergessen. Er brauchte Zeit.

Und die hat Jimmy ihm gegeben. Sie lernten sich Stück für Stück kennen. Auch Jimmys Freundin Searsha und deren Tochter Lilly. Schließlich entstand zwischen den Beiden auch eine ziemlich normale Vater- Sohn- Beziehung.

So war es für Jess auch ein schwerer Verlust, als Jimmy verstorben ist.

So, ich denke Jess' Vergangenheit ist erzählt. Sie bewegt mich jedes Mal wieder von neuem. Ich weiß wie schwer Jess es in seinem Leben hatte. Und deshalb bin ich umso stolzer, dass er es trotz allem geschafft hat sein Leben in den Griff zu kriegen. Was er am meisten seiner Mutter zu verdanken hat, die noch rechtzeitig erkannt hat, was ihr Sohn wirklich brauchte.

Ich werde jetzt nicht weiter erzählen, was ich gefühlt habe, als Jess mir dies alles aus seiner Vergangenheit berichtete. Ich denke jeder macht sich darüber selber seine Gedanken und weiß was in mir vorging und auch heute noch immer vorgeht, wenn wir über seine Vergangenheit sprechen.

Dieser Artikel war für mich eine persönliche Herausforderung und ich glaube ich sollte ihn hier auch beenden.


End file.
